


Green Eyes

by hallieCB3



Series: Random Rebel-Captain Stuff [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Healing, Inspired by Music, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Rogue One, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romance, Still heartbroken after that Rogue One ending, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3
Summary: Short one-shot work, inspired by a song named "Green Eyes" from Coldplay.(Or what Cassian thinks of Jyn and her green eyes.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song - "Green Eyes" by Coldplay - and thought it would be a nice prompt self-challenge for a short story about a AU story about Cassian and Jyn. And this is what I got :D

_I came here with a load_  
_And it feels so much lighter_  
_Now I met you_  
_And honey you should know_  
_That I could never go on without you_  
_Green eyes_

 

He kept looking at her, and sometimes he just couldn't believe his luck.

 

She was sorting some blasters in the ship after they made it back to Echo Base, like they were just a pair of new Rebel recruits, inspired by the victories the Rebel Alliance had taken over the Galactic Empire.

 

From the moment he saw her fighting a squad of stormtroopers by herself, he realised he was totally in awe, despite the rush he was actually in to complete his mission, in that hostile bit of a territory that Jedha had become.

 

He couldn't believe his luck since he thought Scarif was actually the end for him. The end of a long story of suffering, of being imprisoned on the load of his sacrifice for the greater good. The end of his own prison for good.

 

And even there, he thought he would be tremendously lucky not to face the end by himself, the way he thought he would end up. Maybe dead by a shot on a random planet, on a random mission as his undercover secret identity of Fulcrum.

 

On their way down to the surface in that elevator, all he could see where the same green eyes. Those green eyes that were surely shining bright with defiance to the Alliance High Command when she was repeating his same words, "rebellions are built on hope". The ones who were furiously glaring at him at that stolen Imperial cargo shuttle, when she was struck by the pain of having found her father and lose him just shortly afterwards, dead as collateral damage caused by the attack of the Rebel ships on Eadu. The ones that shone with relief when he appeared miraculously at the top of the Citadel tower, after shooting Krennic and saving her life, as well as allowing her to finish sending the data tapes to the Rebel fleet.

 

Those green eyes made that load feel lighter, somehow. Would they make it out of Scarif? It didn't matter, as long as he could keep seeing her beautiful eyes. Green and crystalline, as the sea by the beach where he collapsed after climbing up the data tapes columns to the top, after surviving a shot and a fall with several broken ribs and injuries.

 

All those years devoted to the rebellion, in some way looking something he was missing, and he ended up finding it on one of his missions, in the most unlikely place. Maybe that's why he got reckless himself and, turning away from his sense of duty, went to recruit a bunch of reckless ones as him to go and take over that suicide mission to get the data tapes to destroy the Death Star.

 

Fulcrum was gone. He had no need to use more masks, or to carry any more prisons at all. She was the rock upon he stood now, and he knew it from the moment he opened his eyes and, instead of nothingness and being destroyed by a shockwave, he saw her smiling aside his bed on that medcenter. He didn't mind the strong smell of bacta, or the lingering pain on his bones, or that his eyes were struggling to get used back to the light after being unconscious for so long. He saw the sea of her beautiful green eyes shining bright, and that was all he cared about after that moment, what he actually saw: Hope.


End file.
